The Yogi-Gareki Times
by username20853
Summary: Will Gareki and Yogi ever be able to be honest towards each other? A series of short stories depicting Yogi and Gareki's time spent together!
1. In Rinoll

Hello~ I realised that I have been posting a bit too frequently, but after this I'll be going much slower :D I decided on starting a series of Gareki x Yogi short stories that depict extra events and their feelings toward one another. These imaginary stories take place in between events in the manga of Karneval. So this is the first one. I hope you like it :') The next chapter is better (at least I think so!), do tell me what you think.

* * *

Yogi and Gareki were involved in a fight with the Varuga in Rinoll after being separated from Nai and Tsukumo. It was during that time, when Yogi's other self-Silver Yogi- was unleashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver Yogi strutted over to the cocoon his vines had created and smirked. He began ripping the vines apart, only to find a young ,black-haired teen inside.

The teen sat up and had a sour look on his face.

"Who are you?" Silver Yogi asked with innocent curiosity. "Why did I protect you?" Silver Yogi was genuinely interested in this boy. He had no idea why his body had reacted instinctively to protect him.

Gareki's whole body was aching. It hurt like hell, but that was the last thing on his mind. He looked once over Yogi's body and stopped short when he saw his wounds.

Instantly, he felt frustrated. He felt frustrated and furious more than anything at the fact that Yogi had been right before him, and yet he hadn't been able to do anything to help. He could only sit idly and watch the man he adored get hurt and become someone he had never seen before.

He stared at Silver Yogi. _Is this...Yogi?_ He thought to himself skeptically. He was doubtful. The usual, cheerful blond was nowhere in sight. He couldn't suppress the concern that was dominating his mind.

He knew he had to do something, and so he calmed his nerves and thought reasonably. _The fact that the Yogi standing before me doesn't remember me is sheer proof that Yogi is not himself. Right... I should..._ Gareki decided on his line of action.

"Wake the hell up!" Gareki shouted as he forcefully head butted Yogi.

Yogi cried out in pain. He held his head in his hands and groaned.

"W-What was that for?! G-G-Gare...ki-kun...?" Yogi was struck with realisation. The black-haired boy was Gareki.

Immediately, his hair began to return to the sunshine gold it was originally. He scrutinised Gareki, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy. He had to confirm that it was indeed him, alive and unscathed. _Gareki-kun is safe. Gareki-kun is safe. _The words repeated in Yogi's mind. A bubble of warmth and fuzziness grew in the pits of Yogi's stomach.

He was so relieved that Gareki was alright. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself had Gareki been hurt. Yogi couldn't stop a small tear from escaping his eyes. He knew how desperately he had wanted Gareki to be safe, but he hadn't realised that his need to protect Gareki was this strong. He threw himself onto Gareki and embraced him in a tight bear hug.

"W-What do you think you're doing?! You idiot!" Gareki shouted in protest.

Yogi was over the moon. He was so glad Gareki was alive. _**I would do anything to protect you... Gareki-kun...**_Yogi said softly before losing consciousness.

"W-What..." Gareki had heard everything Yogi had said, and blushed, albeit a little too brightly.

"Am I an idiot or what?" Gareki scolded himself harshly.

He sighed as he brushed Yogi's hair away, and caressed his face. He contemplated his emotions towards Yogi.

"I really am...towards this idiot, aren't I?" Gareki said with exasperation. _Of all people,_ Gareki thought as he looked towards the sky, _why Yogi?_

He leaned in on Yogi and rested his forehead against Yogi's forehead. Gareki sighed at the touch. "Yogi..." He said. It was the first time Gareki had called Yogi by his name, and he felt strangely at peace.

_What the hell am I doing. _Gareki thought coldly. _Yogi's going to die if he's left like this. _In no time,he steadied himself with Yogi on his back and began to look for Nai. _  
_

* * *

That's it! o_+ The next chapter is all about how Yogi is worried that Gareki is still angry with him. Yet all this somehow unexpectedly ends up in a date! ermahgawd. I enjoy writing BL because every time I write, I giggle uncontrollably at the same time, it is just too exciting.  
_  
_


	2. The unexpected plan- a date!

Chapter 2! I don't have many words for this ;_; All I can say is Gareki is about to go on a date with Yogi awiufqlwbglieglq. Is it just me? I really want to jump in and go on a three way date with them :')

* * *

Yogi had just been discharged from the hospital.

Every second in the hospital had felt like torture. The mere thought that Akari-sensei was always less than 50 metres away terrified Yogi. The only thing that kept him sane, was Gareki.

Gareki had made it a point to visit Yogi regularly- of course, with Nai as well.

Yogi knew Gareki almost too well. This adorable child was too shy to express his emotions directly. In exact terms, he was a _tsundere_*. The fact that Gareki willingly visited Yogi warmed his heart.

Yogi remembered a particular visit.

_xxflashbackxx_

_"Yogi, are you okay?" Asked a worried Nai._

_"Of course, Little Nai! Someone as strong as me would definitely be okay!" Yogi replied cheerfully._

_This reply, however, received a snort from Gareki._

_"W-What was that for?" Disbelief clouding Yogi's face. "You're so mean, Gareki-kun!"_

_"If you're so strong, you shouldn't have gotten hurt to begin with," Gareki replied, avoiding Yogi's eyes._

_Ahhh... Yogi smiled to himself. Are you caring for me? He must have been scared..._

_"Gareki-kun, may I hug you?" Yogi asked in a somewhat serious tone._

_Gareki was taken aback. "What for, you idiot?!" He shouted in exasperation._

_"You should be more honest if you're going to say you care for me-" Before Yogi could continue however, Gareki had delivered a beautiful and clean slap to Yogi's face._

_"GAHHH! OUCH!" Yogi's hands cradled his cheeks as it began to swell._

_Gareki stormed out of the room and leaned against the wall outside. He covered his face with his fists._

_Ugh. I thought he was going to see through me. Gareki thought, face blushing bright red._

_xxflashbackendxx_

Yogi let out a long sigh as he walked down the corridor. He was worried that Gareki was still angry at him.

_Maybe I should go say hi? Or maybe I should hug him. But he'd hate that, wouldn't he? _Yogi was in conflict with himself. _I need more control!_ Just as he was having an inward conversation with himself, Gareki was walking by.

Gareki knew that the blonde man would probably try to talk to him, and so he tried to make himself invisible. That said, there were no pillars to hide behind, and his black hair was quite outstanding against the white walls. Yogi noticed him in a snap.

"G-Gareki-kun!" Yogi said in surprise.

_Shit._ Gareki didn't even stop to look, he walked on.

Yogi could feel his heart drop. "Are you still angry? Don't be angry okay?" Yogi said with much worry. He would be sad if people didn't like him, Kiichi was one such example, but if Gareki were to hate him, somehow Yogi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well at night.

Gareki suddenly swivelled around, stopping Yogi in his tracks. He lost balance and tripped, performing a perfect pirouette before landing face first on the floor.

"OUCHHH!" Yogi cried out in pain.

"I'm not angry."

With that, time paused. Suddenly there was no pain, for at the three words, Yogi literally bloomed, he could feel his heart soaring, _Gareki-kun doesn't hate me!_ He was overwhelmed with relief.

"In that case Gareki-kun, let's go play together right now let's go and meet Nai and Tsukumo and have some fun we could have a tea party and we could all watch a-"

"Shut up, Yogi!" Gareki said in annoyance.

Yogi immediately stiffened up. _Uwahh...just when I thought I should be more controlled._ _Be a proper adult, Yogi!_ Yogi told himself sternly.

"T-then let's watch a movie together, Gareki-kun," Yogi suggested in an awkwardly formal way.

Gareki was taken by surprise. He didn't understand why he had told Yogi he wasn't angry and he didn't know how to reply to his invitation. He was going to reject Yogi without hesitation, but for some reason, things didn't go according to plan. His mouth refused to let out the words "no thanks" or "no". They were clamped shut.

Deep down, he didn't want to reject Yogi, and he knew this.

Frustrated with his own conflicting actions, Gareki recklessly replied, "Fine."

Immediately, Gareki regretted his words. He hadn't thought things through before replying. God knows what in the world would happen if he and Yogi were alone together. The last thing he wanted was for his feelings for Yogi to be revealed.

Yogi's face was tinted with a slight shade of pink. He couldn't believe his ears. He had casually invited Gareki to a movie, expecting rejection. He was shocked, elated, and at a loss. Yogi had absolutely no idea how to manage the warmth he was feeling.

_Me and Gareki-kun...movie... alone...together.._ He exploded with steam.

"I-I'll see you t-t-tonight then, G-Gareki-kun," Yogi rushed. He could barely form the words in his mouth. He quickly walked away.

_What movie should I prepare for us? What should I bring for snacks? Should I wear a yellow or green shirt? Gah!_ Yogi's thoughts were in a mess. He had no time to waste. As last minute as this was, he wanted tonight to be perfect.

Meanwhile, Gareki didn't know how to feel, but he surely couldn't control the blush that covered his face.

"What in the world did I just get myself into..." Gareki whispered to himself. He was worried, and yet strangely happy. _I feel like I'm a damn high school girl. _He thought to himself in resignation.

_** No. I have no right to be happy.**_ Gareki stopped dead in his tracks. He briefly recalled his past. After Tsubaki had died, Gareki resolved to turn into a cold blooded man of the underworld, stealing for a living.

He thought he had abandoned it all, but Yogi had strangely set all his locked emotions back into place.

While Gareki did regret agreeing, he couldn't deny the excitement that bubbled within him. It disgusted him how he was being so honest with himself, but this made him feel...happy. He sighed.

_A promise is a promise._ Gareki turned around and watched Yogi's back get smaller and smaller. _I'll see you tonight, man-child._ Gareki mused to himself.

* * *

Hope it was okay :3


	3. The Ring

I'm not a fan of intense kisses between guys, but more of sweet actions between two men :) I hope this story is sweet!

* * *

The sound of the knocks against Gareki's room door resounded throughout the empty corridor.  
Yogi paced outside. He had mentally prepared himself, but it seemed useless now that he was outside Gareki's door.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Gareki was inside, pacing as well.

_It's not a date._ Gareki reminded himself. _It's not a date_. _It's_ _a... man to man bonding session._

The more Gareki tried to form excuses to calm himself, the more flustered he got. His thoughts always returned to the blonde man. He had been reading books the whole afternoon, trying to drown out the voice in his mind that screamed at him to prepare himself. As a result, he hadn't prepared anything for the movie with Yogi, and was ready to go empty-handed.

_It's not like it's a date. I don't need to bring anything. _Gareki told himself.

Nai had been watching Gareki the whole afternoon. He wasn't himself that day. His eyes were brighter, and he seemed to emit less dark vibes. Nai watched as Gareki read a book upside down, threw it aside, ruffled his hair, jumped down and pace around the room.

_Is something bothering Gareki?_ Nai worried. He tugged at Gareki's sleeve.

"Gareki... are you okay?" Nai asked.

"Hah? Why wouldn't I be?" Gareki asked as if Nai had asked a redundant question.

"You're being weird. Something happened right?"

Gareki paused. _Even_ _this animal can tell. How obvious can I get? _

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Nai. More importantly, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's quite late." Gareki pointed out. Nai shook his head. "I'll sleep when Gareki sleeps."

Suddenly, someone knocked at their door. Judging from the pattern of knocks that sounded like a cheer, Gareki guessed it was Yogi. Mixed feelings of anxiety, excitement, embarrassment and dread rose like bile in his throat. He immediately shoved Nai onto the bed.

"Nai, listen, I am about to go out. Stay here ok?"

"Eh? Gareki!" Nai grabbed Gareki. "Where are you going? Somewhere dangerous? I'll go with you! I don't want Gareki to be broken!"

Gareki glanced at the white haired boy who was clinging onto him desperately. Every second that passed made him increasingly frustrated and anxious at the same time. Yogi was waiting outside. He wondered if he should let Nai tag along, just to ease his worry.

_No. Do you really want Nai there?_ A voice spoke in his mind. The knocks on the door began to sound more frequent. Sweat trickled down his face.

"Nai, Yogi will be there. Trust me, I'll be alright."

With that, Gareki opened the door and swiftly made his way out.

He had literally rushed out the door, and so he slammed straight into Yogi, causing both to nearly fall to the ground. Yogi slipped his hands around Gareki's waist, and steadied himself. "Gareki-kun!" He said in shock. "Be careful!"

Gareki, embarrassed as hell, slapped Yogi hard on the head, "Let go of me!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were watching one of the most renowned horror movies in the world, "The Ring".

Yogi had wanted to watch this for as long as he could remember, but he didn't dare to watch it alone. Hirato, Tsukumo and Iva had refused to watch it with him, and so the movie laid untouched for many years. Yogi had thought hard about what movie Gareki would like to watch, but the problem was that he had no idea what a teen boy like Gareki would like.

Yogi's head began to hurt. He decided on going with the easiest choice. In the end, he decided on watching The Ring with Gareki.

_Surely Gareki will be scared, but I'll be there for him. _Yogi reasoned. _When he hugs me in fear, he will begin to rely on me more!_ Things began to sound more and more logical to Yogi. Yogi couldn't smother the smile that blossomed across his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why. Am. I. Even. Here_ Gareki thought.

Yogi was clinging to him with all his might.

"UWAHH! AGGHH! WHY IS SHE CLIMBING OUT OF THE TV!? AHH RUNNN! NOO!" Yogi screamed and whined.*

Gareki sighed. If he knew it was going to be like this, he would have had Nai and Tsukumo tag along. Yogi was terrified. He chose this movie, and yet he couldn't handle it. Gareki was a little disappointed and annoyed, this wasn't what he had expected at all. His jacket felt wet with Yogi's tears. He hadn't bothered to glance at Yogi at all, knowing full well that he was a wreck.

Suddenly, the TV flashed a scene about the ghost's past. She had been drowned in a well by her parents, becoming a vengeful spirit. This scene surprised Gareki, and he felt remotely sad. His mind began to flood with memories of his parents selling him away as a slave, putting him through enough pain to last a lifetime.

His heart ached. _Stupid, why am I remembering this now?_ Gareki spat.

As weird as it sounded, Gareki could somehow relate to the poor ghost. His shoulders sagged a little and he looked down. Yogi was shivering and shaking uncontrollably. He was genuinely scared and disturbed, and Gareki, for the first time, saw the sheer look of fear on Yogi's face.

Yogi's entire face was tinted red from all the fear and tears. He was pouting and his eyes were closed shut. He was holding onto Gareki for dear life. A fleeting thought that Yogi was cute came into Gareki's mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yogi felt terrible. Things were not going according to plan. He was supposed to be fearless, the one to support Gareki in his time of need, but it was the other way round. He hadn't expected The Ring to be this scary.

_Gareki must think I am useless..._ Yogi thought in the midst of the movie.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand pat his head. Yogi tried to look up, but his vision was blurred from the tears. "G-Gareki-kun?"

"What?"

Yogi was mystified, he felt calm and safe at the touch of Gareki's hand. _This feels... weird..._ Yogi thought to himself quietly. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He liked the feeling of being cared for by Gareki, and was willing to stay in that position forever.

Gareki had no idea why but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. Upon seeing Yogi in that state of fear, his hand moved forward and began to pat Yogi on the head.

Gareki blushed, _what the hell am I doing._

Yogi saddled up closer to Gareki and rested his head on his lap. He expected Gareki to slap him away, but he didn't.

It was strange, but the both of them liked the closeness. Neither one of them said a word, and just stayed there enjoying each other's company.

_*In the Ring, the girl (ghost) climbs out of the TV to kill you._

* * *

Drop a review~!


	4. You are my favourite soft toy

Hi! I am so happy that this series was favourited and followed by people! Thank you thank you :') You guys make my dayyy. Thanks for the review, I'll keep that in mind! I hope this chapter is goooooood

* * *

"We're having a parade?!" Yogi stood from his seat in excitement.

"Yes." Tsukumo replied.

"N-no way!" Yogi was elated. It had been ages since he last wore the nyanperona mascot suit and was dying to meet the children below again.

"Shall we invite Gareki and Nai again?" Tsukumo asked.

Silence was all that was returned to Tsukumo's question. She looked over at Yogi.

He was blushing fiercely, his face a bright pink. A shy Yogi is a common sight, but there was no reason to get shy or blush at that point in time. Tsukumo was confused with Yogi's actions and while she was busy figuring out the reason behind Yogi's sudden blush, he was in his own little world.

_G-Gareki-kun... _He thought wistfully as he remembered the incident two days before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Circus' second ship was passing over the town of Noir that day. Gareki had been out of the room for a while, ordering Nai to stay put. Nai had nothing to do to entertain himself. He stared out of the window, sighing. He was worried about Gareki, but he didn't want to make him angry by following him. Suddenly, he noticed a town below.

Nai had just been wanting to walk around the town to get a breath of fresh air, and hopefully learn new things about the world. The town below presented a variety of opportunities. _I'm sure Gareki will understand!_ Nai thought. He wasted no time and headed straight to Yogi's room, hoping to get him to accompany him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yogi and Nai had returned from the town of Noir. Both were satisfied with the short trip down. However, as soon as they entered the ship, they were greeted by a black faced Gareki. Nai broke out into a radiant smile, oblivious to Gareki's apparent anger. He ran towards Gareki and began tugging at his shirt, telling him about the adventures he had had with Yogi in the town of Noir. Gareki could hear Nai, but he wasn't listening. He only saw Yogi.

Yogi twitched under Gareki's intense gaze. He hid the shopping bag in his hands behind his back, worried that Gareki would see it.

Gareki, however, was concerned over a completely different matter. He had been feeling angry and annoyed ever since he realised Yogi had gone down without him, bringing Nai instead. Gareki hated himself for the jealousy he was feeling.

Ever since the incident in Rinoll, Gareki had realised how much affection he felt towards Yogi, but he refused to acknowledge it. Gareki thought that if he acknowledged his feelings towards Yogi, it would mean that he was weak, and the last thing he wanted was another weakness to burden the people he was freeloading on.

_So I wasn't invited... big whoop. Why would I care?_ But the thing was, Gareki did care, and that made him even more angry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, Yogi dashed straight into Gareki and Nai's room, excited. Nai was spending some time with Tsukumo, and Gareki had the room all to himself. Yogi, coupled with his mischievous smile, looked suspicious. The truth was, Yogi had agreed to go to the town of Noir not only to accompany Nai, but to buy something for Gareki.

Gareki had seemed down of late, and Yogi couldn't help but worry. Nothing he said would cheer him up, and so Yogi decided to buy him a present. He had contemplated giving it to Gareki the moment they came back, but Gareki seemed extremely hostile then. It didn't seem like the right time.

"Gareki-kun!" Yogi squealed. "Let's have some fun!"

"Hah?" Gareki asked in confusion.

_It's now or never. Gareki-kun, trust my taste. _ Yogi thought with resolve. He pulled out the present he had bought for Gareki from the bag, revealing a sleek, beautiful, sparkly...

"I am NEVER going to wear that ugly rag. You hear me Yogi?!" Gareki exploded in anger.

"But this would look perfect on you Gareki-kun!"

Yogi knew he would face some resistance from Gareki, and he was ready to take it on. Normally he wouldn't force anything on Gareki unless it was necessary, but he wanted to see Gareki in this. The moment he had seen it in the shop, he knew he wanted no one else but Gareki to wear it.

Things got rough.

Gareki aimed straight for Yogi's face, and Yogi didn't even make an effort to dodge it. A punch was delivered, and Yogi fell over, purposefully dragging Gareki down with him. Gareki was troubled by the sudden skin-to-skin contact with Yogi, and froze. This gave Yogi the perfect chance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time the fight was over, the room was in a complete mess. Yogi was covered in minor cuts and bruises. His eyes were swollen. He wiped the sweat from his face. _G-Gareki-kun sure hits hard..._ He thought. He couldn't bring himself to stand up or open his eyes.

"...You okay?" Gareki asked quietly.

At the sound of Gareki's voice, Yogi brightened up a little. He summoned all the strength he had and forced himself to sit up. He looked up at Gareki and managed to open a little bit of his eyes.

"Are you still angry-" Yogi couldn't finish his sentence before he blushed the colour of bright red. Yogi was completely mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes away from Gareki. He had been imagining what Gareki would look like in the suit, but nothing had prepared him for what was before him.

Gareki looked absolutely adorable in a bunny suit.

"S-so...cute..." Yogi couldn't control his mouth and the words slipped right out.

Gareki blushed madly.

"There! Are you happy now?!" Gareki shouted in frustration. "I look like a stupid soft toy!"

Try as Gareki might, when Yogi was serious, Gareki couldn't match up to him in terms of strength. Soon enough, the suit was forced upon him. Gareki was embarrassed and most of all, humiliated. The last thing he wanted was for Yogi to see him in this, it made him feel vulnerable, weak, and absolutely... exposed. He was insulted that Yogi thought this was actually cute on him.

He was drowning in his negativity when he suddenly felt warmth enveloping him.

Yogi had drawn Gareki into his embrace.

"If you are a soft toy, then you are my favourite one." Yogi had surprised himself with his own words. He felt weird, he had never felt this way before. When he saw Gareki in the suit, something warm had forcefully punched him in the stomach. Before he knew it, Gareki had been wrapped up in his arms, and he didn't want to let go.

Gareki became even more flustered. He struggled in Yogi's arms, but that only made the grip on him tighten. _You're suffocating me you idiot._ Gareki thought. He hated this development, but as much as he wanted to hit Yogi, he also wanted to stay near him like this. He had so many things to say, but all that came out of his mouth was,

"You still play soft toys at 21? You man-child."

Yogi chuckled a little at the comment and furrowed his head into Gareki's neck, sending Gareki into shock. Gareki could literally feel his body temperature going up. Yogi looked longingly into Gareki's eyes and began to move closer to his lips.

Yogi had no idea how to describe this feeling. He couldn't understand why he was doing this, but when he saw Gareki like this, all he wanted to do was to make him his.

Gareki was struggling in his mind, but his body stayed put. He knew that it didn't matter how much he struggled, for in the end, he wouldn't move an inch. He sighed and gave up.

_One kiss... wouldn't hurt..._ Gareki thought.

...

They were mere centimetres away when Nai came into the room. This slapped Gareki into a state of clarity. Gareki realised what he was about to do with Yogi and blushed bright red.

"W-What in the world are you trying to do?!" Gareki knocked Yogi so hard in the head that a few people walking down the corridor outside could hear. Yogi backed up immediately and howled in pain. Gareki wasted no time and kicked him out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yogi finally came to, Tsukumo had given up on him and was walking away.

The parade was an event where Circus members could wear outrageous animal suits, and it reminded him of the bunny suit Gareki had worn. Every time Yogi recalled the sight (and how he tried to kiss Gareki), it sent him blushing.

In any case, he didn't want Gareki to wear the bunny suit (or any suit, for that matter) to the parade.

_I won't allow Gareki-kun to look that cute during the parade._ Yogi felt strangely possessive and protective. _No one but I am allowed to see a him like that._

* * *

Did you guys know that the voice actor of Yogi in the anime version of Karneval is Miyano Mamoru? Miyano Mamoru is super talented and he has voiced sooo many of my favourite characters! I found out yesterday and I was shocked. **Yogi** was my favourite character from Karneval, and (if you have heard of Uta no Prince sama) **Ichinose Tokiya** was my fav from Uta no Prince-sama. When I discovered they were both voiced by Miyano Mamoru, I realised his voice must have some sort of charm on me xD In any case, he's married and has a son, so I'm out.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop a review!


	5. I think I love you

Hi guys! Thank you for dropping reviews! I'm really happy that some of you like the stories :3 To ScarletBloomSword, I'll update, no worries! :D To WinterRaineeDay91, I just listened to REFRAIN by Miyano Mamoru and I had an eargasm ahahaah! Love him and his voice~ Fans unite!

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED/REVIEWED THIS SERIES *KISSES* _

This chapter doesn't have much action, but Yogi finally realises his feelings for Gareki. Next chapter will be much more exciting! Hope you like it! Look forward to the next chapter alright? :) THANK YOU FOR READING THIS :')

**This story takes place after Hirato offers Gareki to be a child of the Second Ship!**

* * *

Ever since the incident with the bunny suit, things got real awkward between Yogi and Gareki. Gareki had already realised his feelings for Yogi, but Yogi was still in the early stages of his affection.

Yogi's heart beat faster every time he saw Gareki, he blushed when Gareki dressed cutely or talked to him, and most of all, he felt possessive of him. Yogi didn't know how to address these new feelings. He had tried thinking things out, but thinking for too long never worked well for him. He sighed, and sat down. He hated how his uncertainty with himself had created distance between him and Gareki.

_It's all my fault..._ Yogi thought sadly.

Just then, his phone began to ring. Yogi whipped it out, but just as he was about to answer the call, he saw his lock screen. It was a secret picture he had taken of Gareki in his bunny suit. Yogi immediately broke out into a radiant smile, laughing and giggling to himself. Before he knew it, he had missed the call.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Gareki was in his room thinking about Hirato's words. Hirato had offered Gareki a chance to be 'a child of the second ship'. Gareki had no idea what Hirato was trying to say, but he was interested in the offer. Gareki was sick and tired of relying on Yogi and the other Circus members, if he could be of some use, he would gladly accept the offer.

However, Gareki wasn't the type to blindly jump into something he had yet to get a clear picture of. He had to find out more about the meaning behind Hirato's words.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yogi was pacing outside Gareki's room door once again. The reason was simple.

He wanted to make up with Gareki. Thinking too long and hard was useless, and Yogi just went with his gut feeling. He decided to meet Gareki.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gareki opened the door, only to be greeted by a blonde man.

_Yogi._ Gareki thought in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Yogi felt completely naked and exposed. "W-Well Gareki-kun, I-I just wanted t-to..."

"Come in." Gareki offered no more words. He merely told Yogi to enter.

Yogi was unsure, but he entered anyway. Gareki slipped back onto his bed, and glanced over at Yogi. His head was facing the floor, and he was obviously worried. Gareki felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Yogi was always this nervous, and Gareki found it rather lovable.

"Yogi?" Gareki asked quietly.

Yogi looked up and shot Gareki a gentle (though rather forced) smile. "Yes, Gareki-kun?"

"...What will it mean... for me to be a child of the second ship?" Gareki asked.

The bomb was dropped, and Yogi's smile faded dead away.

"What are you talking about? G-Gareki-kun?"

"Hirato offered me to be a child of the second ship." Gareki replied curtly.

Yogi's heart began to palpitate and he found it impossible to force a smile. He wasn't nervous, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. Fear that Gareki would... become like himself.

Yogi didn't know how to reply, he stuttered and tripped over his words. Gareki immediately got suspicious.

"Well? Yogi! Spit it out!" Gareki tried to pry the answer out of Yogi.

Yogi shook his head vigorously. "A-Ah! I forgot to go for my check-up! Akari-sensei is waiting!" Yogi threw the only excuse his head could provide at that moment, and dashed out of the room.

Gareki knew without a doubt, that something as up. Yogi was terrified of Akari, and he would never go to see Akari on his own accord. Mixed feelings of anger, and terrible sadness filled his heart. He didn't expect himself to be this hurt over Yogi hiding things from him.

_Of course he can hide things from me... I'm just an outsider. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yogi ran and ran and ran until he got back to his room.

He slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto the floor.

_Gareki-kun... I couldn't possibly tell you..._ Yogi held his face in his hands_. A child of the second ship, means to become a Circus fighter like me. Gareki-kun... you'll have to leave everyone you once knew behind in order to keep them safe from the Varuga..._

Yogi looked at the floor and imagined Gareki's face. _I don't want you to go through the pain and hardships you'll have to feel as a fighter of the second ship, Gareki-kun..._ Yogi was worried that Gareki would be angry at him for avoiding the question, but he was more troubled by the fact that Hirato had asked Gareki to join the Second ship. _Hirato-san, what in the world are you thinking about?_

Yogi realised that the last thing he wanted was for Gareki to lead a hard life like he did. As soon as these thoughts entered Yogi's mind, everything began to come into place._ It's not everyday you lean in to kiss someone instinctively... _Yogi's jaw dropped. His face shot up,

_Do I... like Gareki-kun?_

* * *

Dundundundun! Next chapter will be exciting, promise! Definitely more action :3 And next, has anyone here watched Shingeki no Kyojin? I just did and I think I'll be scarred for life. So scary T_T


	6. I will wait for you

Hello my friends! :D This is the longest chapter yet! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you like reading it too D: Do drop reviews!  
This chapter contains a little bit of spoilers, so if you haven't read the manga, I advise you to be prepared! There might be minor mistakes here and there!

Hurhurhurhur, I felt my own body temperature rise as I wrote this. Enjoy!

* * *

Gareki was disturbed by Yogi's suspicious behaviour. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Yogi seemed to be very troubled by the question he had asked. Gareki tossed and turned beneath his blanket. His thoughts began to take a turn for the negative. Gareki had long been troubled by his own "uselessness". He had never been able to defend himself against Varuga, and always had to be saved or protected by Yogi and the others.

He absolutely hated himself for this, yet deep down he was hurt. He was very bothered by the inconvenience he assumed himself to be for Second Ship. Frustration, anger, sadness and hurt made a lethal combination for anybody, especially for Gareki.

Gareki finally gave up on sleeping, and he kicked his blanket off the bed. He laid sprawled and motionless on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He recalled all that he had been through with the people of the Second ship. He hated to admit it, but he had grown attached to these people, and he wanted to do something- something to make himself useful, something that allowed him to stand side by side with them in the battle field, something that would make him feel less... well, useless.

He closed his eyes and remembered Hirato's words.

_Would you...like to be a child of the Second Ship? _

Gareki didn't care about the hidden meaning behind Hirato's words, all that mattered was,

_As long as I can do something_. Gareki thought with resolve.

**XXXXXXX**

Yogi laid on his sofa, pillows on the floor everywhere. His room was in a dire mess. It had been a week since he had realised his feelings for Gareki, and he was extremely troubled by it.

_Does that mean... I'm gay?_ Yogi thought quietly.

Immediately his face burned bright red, he jumped up from the sofa, yelling "UUUUUUAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Yogi jumped and messed with pillows, before finally calming down and resigning to the comforts of his sofa. He panted heavily, giving a loud and tortured groan before resting his head against the sofa.

"Who cares if I'm gay? That's not the point." Yogi whispered to himself. _The point is... I like Gareki-kun... Will Gareki-kun turn away from me if he knew..? _

Yogi silently imagined what would happen if he confessed to Gareki.

**XXXXXXX**

"G-Gareki-kun!" Yogi cried. "There's something I..I have t-to tell you!"

"What?" Gareki would reply nonchalantly.

"I-I-I..." Yogi would stumble over his words. "I LIKE YOU!"

Gareki would then stare in disbelief, give a look of utter contempt and disgust, before walking away.

"You disgust me, Yogi."

**XXXXXXX**

"GGGAAAAHHHHH!" Yogi broke out into massive sobs in his room. "I don't want it to turn out like that!"

Suddenly, Tsukumo barged into Yogi's room. Yogi was caught completely off guard, and wiped away his tears in no time. "T-Tsukumo-chan?" Yogi asked as if nothing had happened. "What is it?"

The news Tsukumo was about to deliver would come as a painful stab to Yogi.

...

"Gareki is leaving the second ship."

Yogi maintained his smile. "What are you talking about, Tsukumo-chan?" Yogi asked. "Gareki wouldn't leave the ship..."

Yogi remained in a state of denial and laughed it off. Tsukumo could feel herself frown. She walked over to Yogi and patted his back, unsure of how to break it to Yogi once again. She knew Yogi was close to Gareki, and the news would come as a heartbreaking moment for him. She could understand where Yogi was coming from. She continued patting Yogi's back gently.

"He is leaving."

It was important that Yogi accepted this news, if not he would not be able to send Gareki off with a smile. Tsukumo persisted and told him the news once again.

Yogi could feel his heart clench tightly. His chest hurt so much. _It can't be true,_ Yogi thought. There was no reason for Gareki to leave the ship, and Yogi just could not accept it. _I need to confirm this for myself._ He rushed over to Gareki's room.

XXXXXX

Gareki was packing his luggage bags when the door to his room burst open. Gareki turned to see Yogi. Yogi was covered in sweat from head to toe, and his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Yogi ran up to Gareki and sat down in front of him.

"Is t-that true?" Yogi choked on his saliva. "Y-You're leaving?"

_Oh..._Gareki thought. _I thought I told Hirato to keep it a secret._ Gareki looked away from Yogi. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yogi in the eye, for he looked so hurt that Gareki felt he was the one killing Yogi from the inside.

He suddenly felt two warm hands cupping his face, forcing it to turn towards Yogi. Yogi had his hands tight on Gareki's face.

"Tell me! Gareki-kun!"

Gareki averted his eyes. "Y-Yeah..." _Don't look at me like that, Yogi... _Gareki thought sadly.

Yogi's tears immediately fell. The flow of tears was uncontrollable, and Yogi flung his arms around Gareki, wrapping Gareki in his embrace. "Why? When? ...Why?!" Yogi forced the words through his tears. _Why are you leaving?_ Yogi cried inwardly.

Gareki stayed still, frozen in Yogi's arms. His face was smashed up against Yogi's chest. Gareki looked up and gazed at Yogi, whose eyes were forced shut, trying to force the tears to stop (a futile effort). Gareki felt sorry, and his heart became overwhelmed with his love for this man.

He didn't want Yogi to know, for if he did, Gareki may not have been able to leave the ship. Saying farewell to Yogi, was one thing he didn't want to go through. That said, now Yogi knew, and there was no avoiding this. Gareki hesitated before returning the hug. His hands touched Yogi's back. Gareki then instinctively rubbed his head against Yogi's chest, causing Yogi to gasp.

Gareki was taken aback by the gasp and was about to let go when Yogi's hug tightened. Yogi was a bit shocked at the rub against his chest, but he felt happy. He was so happy and sad at the same time, that his face was a disaster of messed up emotions. He suddenly felt Gareki pull away from him forcefully.

Yogi didn't want to let Gareki go, and he tried to resist, but it was too late. Gareki had pulled himself out of Yogi's embrace, gazing right into Yogi's eyes. Yogi felt exposed. He used his hands to cover his face.

"D-Don't look at me, Gareki-kun." Yogi said weakly.

Gareki didn't say anything, he merely felt his whole body lurch forward, ripping Yogi's hands from his face. He planted a fierce kiss onto Yogi's lips.

Yogi could feel his body jerk before he realised it was Gareki's lips on his lips. _G-Gareki-kun?! _Yogi thought in absolute shock. Yogi felt like he was in a hot spring, his body temperature rose so high that his face burned extremely red. He was shocked and accidentally opened his mouth, but that only served as an invitation for Gareki to put his tongue in. Yogi felt himself melt under the passionate kiss.

Yogi clung onto Gareki for dear life, and returned the kiss eagerly.

Gareki's mind was exploding with volatile thoughts. _What the hell am I doing? How the hell am I going to explain? Why the hell won't my body listen to me and bloody stop?!_ Gareki tried to stop, but he couldn't stop. Every cell in his body screamed at him to kiss Yogi, and kiss he did. He was conflicted, but nothing would change the fact that he wanted the kiss, and secretly, he loved it.

They burst into a storm of kisses, and neither party stopped for even a second.

XXXXXXX

When both finally stopped, they were panting heavily. Gareki rested on Yogi's chest. Both of their faces were shrouded with confusion.

They spoke at the same time,

"Gareki-"

"Yogi-"

They looked at each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before breaking out into a laugh. "You can go first, Gareki-kun."

Gareki took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ "Yogi...about that kiss... I..." Gareki was unable to continue on. _Ugh, speak you idiot! _Gareki scolded himself.

"I..." Gareki said.

"I like you, Gareki-kun." Yogi said quietly.

Gareki's eyes immediately shot up. Yogi was looking away, blushing furiously. Yogi didn't want to meet Gareki's eyes. Gareki on the other hand, was desperately trying to make Yogi look him in the eye.

"Look at me Yogi."

Yogi's heart thundered in his chest. He was scared Gareki would be able to feel it. He looked at Gareki hesitantly.

"Say it again." Gareki said without emotion.

Yogi was completely embarrassed. "I won't say it again! After all, G-Gareki-kun will find it disgusting!"

Gareki growled, "I said, say it again."

Yogi looked at Gareki with uncertain eyes.

"I-I like you. I really really like you Gareki-kun." Yogi gave up on trying to conceal his face. There was no point when he looked more or less like a tomato. His eyes were shut tight, embarrassed and worried about Gareki's answer. If Gareki accepted him, he'd be over the moon, but if Gareki rejected him...oh if Gareki rejected him... Yogi wouldn't know what to do.

It felt like centuries before an answer was given.

"I like you too, Yogi." Gareki said Yogi's name with the most gentle and loving voice Yogi had ever heard.

Yogi's eyes flung open, only to see Gareki covering his face with his arms. His face was as red as Yogi's. Yogi's heart, for the first time, skipped a beat.

"Gareki-kun?" Yogi couldn't believe what he had heard. "You're not lying, are you?"

"Why the hell would I lie about something like this?!" Gareki shouted in reply.

He couldn't stop the warmth inside him from overflowing. His love for the teenage boy felt stronger than ever.

Yogi gazed lovingly at Gareki, and Gareki slapped him in the face.

"O-Ouchhhh!" Yogi cried, cupping his red cheek.

"Don't look at me like that, you dumbass!" Gareki shouted in embarrassment.

Gareki could hear Yogi giggle softly beneath him. "W-What?!" Gareki said hotly. Yogi reached out and caressed Gareki's face. His skin felt strangely smooth. Gareki sighed at the touch.

Yogi pulled Gareki towards him, and planted a firm kiss on Gareki's forehead. He embraced Gareki in a bear hug. "Gareki-kun..." Yogi began. "You don't have to leave the second ship, you know?" Yogi felt sad as he remembered how Gareki was going to leave. "**I**-" Yogi paused, "**We** will always protect you."

Gareki hated being treated like a kid, but there was no mistaking the earnest tone in Yogi's voice. Yogi had meant to protect him with all his might. Gareki felt safe in his arms.

"It's for me, I have to go." Gareki said quietly.

Yogi felt his heart ache. "M-must you really...?"

Gareki nodded.

As much as Yogi wanted to keep Gareki in his arms forever, he also wanted to respect Gareki's decision. After all, Gareki was also a person with opinions and thoughts.

They spent the rest of their time together in each other's arms.

XXXXXX

The day where Gareki would leave the ship came. Gareki didn't want anyone to say goodbye to him, and decided on leaving first thing in the morning. He grabbed his luggage and headed out of the door. He wasted no time and got out of the ship.

On the ground, he looked up at the Second ship, recalling all the events that had taken place. He had met Yogi, Tsukumo, Nai and Hirato. Everything that happened in Rinoll, all the happy memories, and...the kiss with Yogi.

_I bet that idiot will cry if he knew I was already gone._ Gareki smiled at the thought.

Just as Gareki was about to board the car that Hirato had gotten ready for him, Yogi, Tsukumo and Nai came flying down. "Wait! Gareki!" Nai yelled.

Gareki stopped and swivelled around. He looked at all of them, "You're supposed to be asleep."

Tsukumo and Nai looked sad. They ran over to Gareki and handed him two sets of torn and tattered soft toys. "We made it for you, Gareki. If you ever feel lonely, just look at the soft toys." Tsukumo said with a gentle smile. Gareki looked at the toys.

"Why is made so ugly?"

Tsukumo immediately blushed, "W-Well, we made it overnight!" Tsukumo said to her defense while Nai looked down at the floor.

Gareki smiled and accepted the toys. He could hear footsteps coming closer. He looked up and saw Yogi. His eyes were sad, but at peace.

"G-Gareki-kun..." Yogi handed a soft toy to Gareki. "If you miss me, just look at this Nyanperona soft toy and be happy!"

Gareki could feel his annoyance escalate.

"Who the hell would need such an ugly soft toy!"

A heated conversation broke out between Yogi and Gareki. Tsukumo and Nai stood by and watched. "Those two...seem closer than before..." Tsukumo observed quietly.

**XXXXXXX  
**  
As Gareki was about to leave, everyone shouted, "You're always welcomed back on the Second ship, okay?"

Gareki was confused at this. For quite a while now, everyone was acting as if Gareki was going to leave forever. Gareki merely thought that they would miss him badly, but things were going too far. _Don't they know that I'm coming back after school ends?_ "I **AM** coming back to the Second ship! I'm just going to school."

Yogi, Tsukumo and Nai paused. "W-What?!" They said in unison.

Gareki rolled his eyes, _didn't Hirato tell them the full story?_

"After I'm done with school, I'll come back and fight!" Gareki shouted. A look of shock was written on all their faces. Yogi and Tsukumo shared a look.

_Hirato-san must have agreed to it..._Yogi thought worriedly. _Gareki will become a child of the second ship..._

Gareki looked back at Yogi. Yogi mouthed the words, _Are you going to come back soon? _

Gareki nodded and mouthed, _Don't miss me._

Yogi blushed and waved his hand. He was ready to wait for Gareki's return, no matter how long it would take. When he did return, Yogi intended to stay by his side, always.

_Take care, Gareki-kun. I'll wait for you._

* * *

Thank you ScarletBloomSword for your reviews :3 and I'm also thankful everyone who favourited and followed the story!

And one more thing, I'll be going overseas to attend a wedding tomorrow, so my next update will take a long time. Sorry!

P.S. I don't intend to end the story yet ehehe


	7. Kuronomei Academy

Sorry for the long wait! I'm very happy that so many people favourited and followed this story! :D My holidays are over and I'm significantly busier than before. I will do my best to update quickly though!

This chapter is rather simple. Yogi misses Gareki, Gareki misses Yogi. Things will get exciting in due time. No worries my friends :DD  
Without further ado, the second part of the Yogi-Gareki times begins now!

* * *

Gareki sat motionless in the car. In his hands were the soft toys given to him by Tsukumo, Nai and Yogi. He briefly thought of all the times he had spent with these people. They made him feel like he belonged, like he was part of a family. He reminisced about his time with Tsubaki. He had stayed out for a whole day back then, and made Tsubaki very worried.

**XXXXX**

"Gareki!" An angry Tsubaki said. "Where did you go yesterday?!"

Gareki gave her a look of unhappiness and irritation.

"Listen here. You can go outside and play, but," Tsubaki was still angry, but her expression softened. "You must come back safely. This is your home after all."

**XXXXX**

_Shit, why am I remembering this?_ Gareki thought quietly. He grabbed his soft toys tightly and stuffed his face in them. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and it embarrassed him. He didn't want to admit that he was going to miss them, but he made an exception for that one time_. _

**XXXXX**

Kuronomei Academy's gate loomed over the car Gareki was on. The building seemed to command authority on its own. Even though Gareki had yet to see the interior of the building, he was already impressed with the academy.

He got out of the car. His back was aching, and all the blood suddenly rushed to his legs. He became a bit wobbly. "That was a really long ride." Gareki mumbled with a hint of annoyance.

He was unloading his luggage when suddenly, a girl came up behind him. She caught him off guard.

She had long black hair, and had a slight air of arrogance around her. "My name's Ranji. I'm the student representative of the school."

"Oh." Gareki replied curtly.

"In 30 minutes, we'll settle the administration details, and have you take your aptitude test." Ranji wasted no time at all. "Change into the uniform, now!"

**XXXXX**

Before he knew it, Gareki was sitting in a desolate room. This was supposed to be an aptitude test, but there were no teachers observing him and no other students around. Just a table, and a chair. Gareki narrowed his eyes and walked slowly over to the table. A piece of paper laid in front of him.

_Is this... the test?_ Gareki thought dubiously. He remembered what Ranji had told him before he entered the room.

"You'll be given instructions inside. Give it your all!"

Yet here he was, in an empty room. He let out a soft sigh as he sat himself down onto the chair. Gareki as careful not to show emotion on his face. He picked up the piece of paper and read the instructions. "Answer this question in 20 sentences." It said. "After that, wait 30 minutes in this room for orders."

Gareki found it all rather suspicious. The question that was given was easy, too easy. _I don't even need 20 sentences to answer. _He was deep in thought. _There's no way the test could be this easy._

He thought back to his parting from Yogi. He had told Yogi he'd return, but if he didn't get into the circus course in Kuronomei academy, he wouldn't be able to return. After all, leaving the second ship was a big risk. If he didn't make it through the time in Kuronomei, he wouldn't have the right to return. He had to pass, and get into the course he wanted.

He wanted to return to Yogi's side. Gareki ruffled his hair in frustration. _Why the hell am I thinking about that idiot at a time like this? _He let out a deep sigh and looked around the room. _This isn't the time to think about such things._

_I need to do my best right here and now. If not, I may never be able to return. Never be able to return to his side. _

Gareki stood from his chair, and wandered around the room. He observed every detail. The walls, the decoration, everything. His eyes roamed the room, and landed on a telephone. _What's this doing here? _He walked over and saw another set of instructions. "You may make a call to a precious person."

_Yogi._

The word tumbled out of his mouth. Gareki cupped his hands over his mouth. He slapped his face with his hands. _Get a grip_. He said fiercely to himself.

He grabbed the phone, but hesitated to press any buttons. His hands slowly inched away from the telephone.

He was close to calling the second ship to talk to Yogi, but he didn't want to give himself such a luxury. He was there to learn and return a stronger person. He resolved to be dedicated to his studies, and nothing else during his time in Kuronomei.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yogi was busy. He was dealing with a young animal cum Varuga. It pained Yogi every time he had to fight, but it was bearable most of the time. The kind of missions he found most difficult were the kind where he had to finish off varuga who had taken over young animals or children.

He crouched down to the Varuga he had already severely wounded. Yogi held a look of sadness on his face.

"There's nothing your mum can do for you now. No one can help you... I will eradicate you." Yogi said this in an extremely soft voice. "Your mother... will probably search for you her whole life..." He frowned as he called upon his power. "Rest in peace."

Yogi looked up into the sky. He was overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness. He felt scared, it had been a while since Kafka had made any moves, and he couldn't help but feel like something big was about to come.

Suddenly, an image of Gareki floated into his mind. Yogi missed Gareki badly, and no matter how hard he tried to push his thoughts of Gareki aside, his face just kept on popping up in his mind. Yogi raised his hand up, imagining himself caressing Gareki's face. He recalled the kiss he had shared with Gareki before he left. Yogi's face burned a bright pink and he smiled. This feeling, however, dissipated quickly.

Yogi closed his eyes. _I need to stop being so selfish. No matter how much I miss Gareki, I need to wait patiently for his return._ Yogi felt his heart ache.

_I really am a coward._ Yogi thought quietly. _I should return to the second ship quickly.. and hear the lambs welcome be home..._

With this, he flew back to the second ship in resignation.

* * *

So yesterday, I watched the first episode of the anime "Free!" and I died from excessive nosebleeding. It's an anime about swimming, and it's covered with hot characters! D: I swim a lot myself, so this anime really made me excited and eager to swim more (in order to hopefully meet hot guys).

I feel inspiration in the pits of my stomach muhahaha. Do watch it!


	8. A call

My friends, at LONG LAST, I have squeezed chapter 8 out. I have been dying to write this series non-stop, but I have been so stressed. My teachers have been throwing my mock exams and tests every day the past 2 weeks. Next week I have 6 tests in total during the first 3 days. Kill me now somebody T_T

I am so sorry but I will definitely do everything in my power to upload at least once a week. I love this story, long live Gareki x Yogi. RAWRR!

* * *

_What the hell..is this academy?! _Gareki was in the middle of training. He thought that he had fast reflexes, but watching the other students move made him think otherwise. They were extremely fast, and when the fake Varuga (copies of the real thing) attacked them during training, they could dodge it easily. Even the meek girl he once knew, Tsubame, was fast as lightning.

Gareki was frustrated beyond belief. He was aware of his ineptitude when he was with Yogi and the rest, but now he was pissed. Just plain pissed and ashamed at himself. Hell, even Tsubame was faster than him. He clenched his fists tight_. I never knew Tsubame had such...resolve._

He finally understood how difficult it was to fight Varuga and Kafka. Yogi's face surfaced in his mind. Gareki stared hard at the floor. _All this time... was I fucking oblivious to everything?!_ Gareki bit his lip hard.

_Tch. As if I'd let it end like this! _Gareki's face shot up and he began to observe the movements of the other students._ I came here for a reason. And for that reason, I will fight._

XXXXXX

Not too long ago, Gareki had received a package from Hirato. A hand-phone. Gareki was absolutely pleased. He'd always wanted his own hand-phone. He secretly hoped that a particular idiot would send him a message, and even though that thought irked him, it made him feel strangely warm and fuzzy inside. The corners of Gareki's lips twitched upwards. _Yogi..._

Yogi, Hirato, Tsukumo and Nai's numbers were already registered in the phone.

Gareki was a button away from hearing Yogi's voice. Class was the last thing on his mind. Gareki tried suppress the urge to call Yogi but his body was disobedient whenever it came to Yogi. The time he kissed Yogi was evidence enough. His fingers itched like hell, and were mere centimetres away from clicking the call button when a solid kick landed on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON YOUR FIRST DAY?!" Ranji shouted. "Get to class right now!"

"Ouch... ugh, damn you.. Ranji." Gareki said, feeling his annoyance rise.

XXXXXXX

Gareki was jogging around the school compound. He felt that this was the least he could do for himself. Gareki needed to whip his body into shape, he wasn't planning on fooling himself during training twice.

It was getting dark and Gareki was still jogging. Sweat rolled down his face. Gareki was focused more than ever. He was planning to run one last round when the phone he kept with him began to vibrate.

"Nyan~~perooonnaaa~~Nyan~~perooonnaaa~" Gareki stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his blood turn cold. _What the hell... is this horrible ringtone?! _He felt his annoyance escalate at an unprecedented rate. "Shitty four-eyes..." Gareki whispered fiercely.

"I need to change it immediately." He dug out his phone and was ready to take immediate steps to change the ringtone when he saw that Yogi was calling him. All former annoyance dissipated immediately, replaced by mixed feelings of shock, nervousness and excitement.

_To answer or not to answer._ Gareki thought in a rush. He clearly didn't want to allow himself the luxury to do so, but it didn't take long to come to a decision. Gareki never had to think long when it came to Yogi. He ran behind a tree, he felt a need to hide himself. "You lack discipline." Gareki scolded himself fiercely as he pressed the button gingerly.

"...Hello."

XXXXXX

"H-H-Hello! Is this Gareki-kun?!" Yogi shouted instead of saying normally.

"..Who else could it be? Idiot." The familiar, cold voice resounded over the phone and sent Yogi's heart racing. Yogi felt his face burn up. It had been too long since he had last heard Gareki's voice. He knew he missed Gareki, and tried to mentally prepare himself, but all preparation flew out of the window the moment he heard his voice.

_What should I say?_ Yogi thought nervously.

"H-How's school?" Yogi whacked.

Gareki couldn't smother the smile that crept across his face. He hadn't realised he had missed Yogi that much. He felt his stress ease up the moment he heard Yogi's voice. However, the happiness was short-lived. Yogi asked the question he wasn't hoping to answer. 'How was school'.

Gareki immediately thought back to his ineptitude during training and frowned.

"Tch." Gareki said unconsciously.

"Eh?" Yogi sounded surprised.

"Ah..no," Gareki said hastily before sighing deeply. "Yogi... I am.. You..." Gareki couldn't form the words to say.

Thoughts of Yogi had been bombarding his mind ever since training earlier in the day. He finally realised how much Yogi went through as a member of Circus, as a fighter. He realised how much of a burden he was on Yogi, and yet... Yogi never complained even once.

After what seemed like ages, Gareki replied.

"...Thank you." Gareki said quietly. _For ...protecting me in your own way._ Gareki blushed furiously. He had done something completely unnecessary once again.

Yogi was caught completely off guard_. Gareki-kun ... thanked me?_ Yogi's chest was about to burst. _Why is Gareki-kun thanking me?_ Yogi was confused, but he was so over the moon that it was impossible to control himself from gushing.

"W-w-what are you thanking me for Gareki-kun? M-more importantly have you been eating well? Have you made any new friends? How is the training? Is it too hard? You should sleep early and make sure you drink lots of wa-"

"Yeah. Good night Yogi." Gareki didn't let Yogi finish before he hung up. The pink in Gareki's cheeks had yet to fade away. Gareki held his head in his hands. _I am really losing it._ Gareki thought troubled to himself. He had never opened himself up towards someone this much before. He was always so out of character when he was near Yogi. Gareki felt a strange vulnerability that shook him right up to his core, but he wasn't afraid. He trusted Yogi.

He smiled softly, and walked resolutely back to the dorm. He had just ended a call with Yogi, but he was already expecting another soon.

XXXXXX

Yogi was talking to himself in a daze. He had talked to Gareki. He had talked to Gareki.

_I talked to Gareki-kun. Finally. _Yogi sighed and flopped down onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and pretended that it was Gareki. Yogi planted a fierce kiss onto his pillow and rolled around his bed over and over.

"Gareki-kun..."

Earlier on in the day, Tsukumo had told Yogi to message instead of calling Gareki, in order not to disturb him in class. Yogi, however, knew that he had to call Gareki no matter what. After all... Gareki was... his..

_**Lo-lo-lover!**_ Yogi exploded. He cupped his face. _O-Of course, I'd want to let Gareki-kun know about everything that's going on..._

Yogi's face was crimson red. He took out his phone and stared at Gareki's name in his contacts_. Gareki-kun... _he thought wistfully. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto the phone.

_I miss you so much. _

Yogi closed his eyes a little, allowing tiny beads of water escape from them.

"I love you." Yogi whispered.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin is just amazingly awesome and gory. I just 3 Eren Jaeger. I am so intending on writing a fanfic about it when I have the time.  
Free! Episode 2 was sexy 3 Everyone, do watch it!

**Thank you all for your continual support!**

P.S. I WOKE UP TO HEAR THAT CORY MONTEITH DIED.

RIP Cory, I really loved Glee and your role as Finn. I'm sure you're in a better place now. My condolences go out to Lea Michele and every party involved.


	9. Side story Over at Merumerai!

I am a week late. *slaps self* you may burn me at the stake ):  
This is a side story. I believe I am undergoing a writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for the plot, do share them! In any case, I read the manga and saw how Yogi lost his underwear.

UNDENIABLE BL INSPIRATION :') Thank you for your continued support! I will upload slower cause my exams are coming real fast. Thank youuuuu and sorrie! D:

* * *

Yogi sat still in the water, an expression of insecurity on his face. He blushed down to his neck. He was sitting, naked, stripped bare to the bone, with animal research subjects in the water.

**XXXXX**

It was only a few minutes earlier when Eva had waltzed into the Merumerai cave, with nothing but a mere towel covering her body. She sent all the male researchers present into a state of confusion and silent excitement. Eva strut straight towards Yogi.

Yogi had Gareki, but he had to admit that Eva's near nude body was a sight to behold. He couldn't control the slight pink that crept onto his face. Yogi looked away immediately, he was fiercely loyal to Gareki, and Gareki only.

Eva grabbed Yogi and dragged him to a pool.

"Strip. Everything, including your underwear." Eva said without as much as an explanation. When Yogi didn't follow instructions, annoyance bubbled within her and she went over to strip his clothes off for herself.

"H-huh? Uwah wait, wait!"

**XXXXXX**

Yogi felt drained and absolutely bullied. He let out a deep, resigned sigh. To think he'd be forced to strip off his clothes by someone other than... Gareki.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." Yogi groaned and dropped his face into his hands. He had to hide his own fierce blush from himself.

Suddenly, something gooey and slimy latched itself onto Yogi's back. Yogi froze over. The thing on his back... had around 5 tiny little hateful legs. _C-Calm down_ _Yogi_. He repeated to himself. A scream caught in Yogi's throat, but he tried to be a man and kept it down.

Praise the lords, the thing felt absolutely disgusting.

_This is a mission... I need to observe these anima-_ Before Yogi could process any more information, the thing began to crawl up his back at an unprecedented speed.

Yogi smacked it away, but it seemed to attract a whole army of them to him. Yogi, naked, felt defenseless, utterly helpless, and oh so exposed. They latched onto him one by one. Yogi felt his panic escalate really quick, and although he tried to suppress his own scream, it didn't work out.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

**XXXXX**

Gareki and Tsukumo stopped dead in their tracks.

"Was that Yogi's scream?" Tsukumo asked surprised.

Gareki's brows creased into a frown. _What is he doing?_ Gareki thought worriedly to himself, all while keeping his face straight. _What's going on?_ Worry ate away at him inside. _Ugh dumb idiot what is he doing this time?! _Gareki was once again frustrated and fought the bubbling urge to rush to where Yogi was. He always got himself into unnecessary trouble.

But still...

"Tch." Gareki grunted to himself as he instinctively turned, ready to go to where the blond man was. How he would willingly go to find Yogi in spite of himself was outrageous enough, yet he didn't question his own actions at all. Gareki tried to make light of the situation. It had happened more than once. It only took a shriek or a cry from Yogi to make him jittery and nervous. Frustration got the better of Gareki as he wondered since when he became so affected by Yogi's actions.

Just as Gareki was heading for Yogi, he was met with Yogi himself. Gareki wasn't ready for what stood before him at all. Sure, he had seen a lot of aesthetically... challenged people around, he had even braved Varuga, but he was absolutely stunned by what he saw. He was there, and yet he wasn't there. Instantly, Gareki felt his whole face burn up. He wondered why the hell Yogi was scantily clad here, of all places, in front of so many people. He was unable to tear his eyes away and merely gaped.

Yogi limped weakly. His heart had taken a fatal blow in the water, the scare he had faced had taken a few years off of his life. He glanced up only to see everyone- Gareki in particular- staring at him. He looked down in shame and embarrassment. Of all things to show..

Yogi was drowning in self-hate. What he was about to say would be embarrassing, but there was no other way. Yogi needed help, immediately, or he would remain in that state.

He swallowed what little pride he had left, and slowly raised his hands to his furiously red cheeks.

"I...I lost my underwear."

**XXXXX**

The sound of water dripping from the cave's ceiling echoed throughout the premises.

_Drip, drip, drip_. Every successive drop seemed to become louder and louder, as if to fill in the awkward silence that ensued.

Everyone was speechless. Gareki looked at Yogi's face, and slowly, his eyes slid downwards. Yogi was covered with nothing but a jacket below. The colour slowly began to rise in his face. It was weird how Gareki's heart trembled at the sight. Against all odds, Gareki refused to show any sign of his conflicted emotions.

Yogi, now lost in his self-pity, looked to the ground, now his only companion, and shut his eyes tight, willing himself not to cry.

Suddenly, he felt a large jacket fall over his head. The lingering warmth of the owner who'd worn it previously comforted Yogi, embraced him in fact. Yogi blinked once, twice, and breathed in the scent of the jacket.

"G-Gareki-kun?" Yogi whispered.

"Quiet." Gareki hissed. He wasn't happy. "Of all things, to lose your bloody underwear."

Every word had been a stab. Yogi looked up reluctantly to see an unexpectedly blushing Gareki, looking far off into the distance. Without his jacket, Gareki's arms were left exposed. Yogi felt slightly guilty, but immensely grateful and warm. He felt warmth and care from Gareki. He smiled through his tears that were slowly beginning to blur his vision.

Gareki tossed a packet to Yogi.

"The researchers gave me that. It's underwear... wear it now." Gareki still looking away, continued. "Don't you ever dare to show anyone ...such a thing again..." Gareki now glanced back at Yogi.

Yogi caught Gareki's eye, and was met with an intense stare. In that moment, it was as if a connection was made, and all was understood.

Gareki had felt angry and strangely pleased at Yogi's exposed self. It really confused him. He actually wanted Yogi's.. everything to belong to him. He felt extremely pissed off by the fact that the other people of Circus were looking (staring in fact) at what was supposed to be his sovereignty. This thought absolutely disgusted him. Gareki's eyes betrayed his emotions. He had meant to keep it to himself, but the heavy emotions were easily caught by Yogi the moment their eyes met.

The look in Gareki's eyes was unmistakable. It was that of... desire. Yogi's heart beat faster and faster, threatening to jump out. He wanted to assure Gareki that all was his, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to make it to the end of the sentence before blushing madly.

Yogi's breath hitched. _ ... Only.. to you.._ Yogi thought quietly, his heart thundering in the ribs of his chest.

He jumped towards Gareki and gathered him into an embrace. Gareki, completely taken off guard, met face to face with Yogi's bare chest. Unable to control it anymore, Gareki let an angry blush take over his face. He shoved Yogi away with all his strength.

"If you have time to hug, go find your bloody underwear!" Gareki fumed as he stormed away, the blush not yet dying from his cheeks. _Cheeky bastard.._

* * *

Sorry for the grammatical errors! :D Check out my other story, A Surge of New Emotions, starring Akari and Yogi!  
I am totally making Yogi a two timer but RAWWRR bitee me hahaha!


	10. Where are you?

IT HAS BEGUN! D':

This chapter isn't much**_ yet_**, but it will soon blossom into awesomeness. Do look forward to it! I posted two chapters to make up for my procrastinating ways. :') I didn't think this series would get so many followers! Thank you ehe

* * *

Gareki walked with haste down Kuronomei Academy's corridors. Panic escalated at an unprecedented rate. He had received a call a minute ago. It was a desperate plea of help from Nai, but before Gareki could get any more information out of Nai, the connection cut off short. He called Yogi immediately, only to hear that Nai had gone missing.

"Don't do anything rash Gareki-kun!" Yogi raised his voice over the engine from the Second ship. He was flying outside, desperately searching for Nai. "Don't worry!" Though Yogi tried to sound reliable, it came out sounding more like he was convincing himself not to worry.

Gareki didn't understand what terrible feeling it was that clenched his heart and twisted in the pits of his stomach. The fact that even Yogi and Tsukumo had yet to find Nai meant that this was a serious problem. He felt dizzy with worry and stress, but he knew what he had to do.

He barged into the Principals office and pleaded to leave Kuronomei to find Nai.

"That would be a violation, my dear boy," The principal said coolly. "If you leave Kuronomei for such a thing, you'd never be able to become a Circus member."

"It'll only be for a while, please." Gareki tried to muster as calmly as he could, but his voice broke near the end. Every second he stayed there, Nai could be in deep trouble.

The principal didn't hesitate for a second. "Either you choose to go, or you set your feelings aside and train."

This silent command to choose caught Gareki off guard. It took a moment for Gareki to absorb what he had just heard.

Gareki felt his whole body sink deep into the abyss. The darkness that held all of his fear, his confusion, and his ambitions. _Choose, you say?_ He wanted to fly out of the window and find that cheeky Niji immediately, but if he did so he'd never be able to set foot in Kuronomei again. He'd never get to be part of Circus. He'd never be able to see .. to see the one person that made him feel alive, he'd never be able to see Yogi.

His feet felt heavy with chains of restraint. _Circus...or Nai. Circus or a friend._ Gareki dipped his head to let his hair cover his conflicted eyes. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, as if it would give him an anchor in the inner war he was having right there and then.

The principal waited patiently.

"Then excuse me, sir." Gareki finally said. He looked up, staring straight into the Principal's eyes. "I have to go to find a friend. He needs me."

Gareki walked out of the door, eyes flaming with resolve.

**XXXXX**

Gareki called Nai dozens of times without any luck before, but that didn't stop him from trying again.

_Dumb animal, answer you god forsaken pho- Bzzztt. _The connection went through.

"Nai. Nai? Where are you?" Gareki's voice resounded over the phone.

"-" No answer. Gareki suddenly felt something splitting in his head. He gasped and crouched down onto the floor. He clawed at his head. The pain ripped apart at his head, and the world was sent into a blasted mix of colours. He gasped for air.

He felt his vision black for a second before he woke up, in a foreign land.

**XXXXX**

Yogi was still flying outside the ship.

"NAI! NAI! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Yogi cried, hoping Nai's sensitive ears would pick up his cries.

His eyes were razed, panicked. He hadn't felt so lost before. Yogi had promised Gareki, he had promised Nai himself that he'd protect him, and yet there they were, out searching for a missing Nai. Yogi felt dread wash over him. He couldn't control his heart from beating wildly out of control. Circus had broke out into chaos when both Nai and Karoku disappeared.

Even Akari had been called back from his work.

"Bzzt. Get back to the ship." Hirato's voice sounded in his ear.

Yogi paused, reluctant to follow orders. Even so, "Yes sir." Yogi replied.

He flew back to the ship, guilt washing over him the moment he returned. He walked into Hirato's room, and was greeted with news that literally froze his heart. Yogi was hoping that Hirato had at least an idea of where Nai was, or that he was going to give an order for a Mass Search and Rescue team to be dispatched, but no.

Gareki had gone missing as well.

The world slowed into a slur before Yogi's eyes. Was it just him? Or was the world crashing down onto him? Yogi's eyes were a scary hollow, a scary empty. He didn't know why, but his body moved instinctively, in less than a second, he was out of Hirato's room, his feet taking him to god knows where. Hopefully, it had an idea where Gareki was.

Nai was missing. And now Gareki was missing too. An angry fountain of tears erupted from Yogi's eyes. Gareki was supposed to return to the ship after a few years, a new man, a new member and remain at Yogi's side. He was supposed to have stayed at Kuronomei! He was supposed to have... he was supposed to be safe!

Not paying attention, Yogi slammed straight into a pillar, sending him flying backwards. He landed back first onto the ground. A sharp pain coursed through his body, but it was welcomed by Yogi. The pain was addictive, like a drug that would keep Gareki and the fact that he too was missing out of his mind.

He laid on the floor. Yogi knew he had to be out there, he had to be somewhere. Anywhere but here, he had to be searching. Searching for Nai. For Gareki. But somehow, the floor was comforting. Still crying, Yogi covered his face with his hands in shame.

He was worried for Nai, but when Gareki went missing, Yogi swore something inside him broke. It was double blow, something that made him sob. Forget about feeling lost, the world was lost to him now. He didn't mean to feel specially biased to Gareki, but he couldn't help it. How shameful.

Tsukumo caught up to Yogi, and flew to his side.

"Yogi?" Tsukumo called out, her voice trembled from all the panic and worry she had been experiencing so far today. "Yogi?" She asked again when she got no reply.

"W-What do I do, Tsukumo-chan?" Yogi choked through his tears. "G-Gareki-kun is missing. N-Nai is-." Yogi struggled to continue.

Tsukumo caressed his face gently. "It's okay, Yogi."

"We'll find them. They are safe. Nai is with Karoku, and Gareki isn't a defenseless person."

Yogi listened to every one of Tsukumo's words and nodded slightly.

_Gareki isn't a defenseless person._

That couldn't be any more true. Yogi's heartbeat slowed, if only a little bit.

Tsukumo continued, "Save your tears, Yogi." Tsukumo said firmly. "It's not your fault," She chided, "Now get your act together. We need to find those two."

It was funny and kind of sad how Yogi had to be calmed by a girl who was 5 years younger than him, but her words were like a remedy. She wiped Yogi's tears away, and Yogi smiled faintly. He let his eyes close, imagining Gareki's face.

He knew Gareki. He was the one who won the shooting game and gave him a bracelet. He was the one who would never give up, and he was the one that Yogi trusted. Yogi felt like slapping himself. Gareki must be out there, worried for Nai, and yet there he was crying like a kid who just lost his favourite toy.

Yogi bit his lip. The dull pain from the impact of falling nibbled at him. He slowly got up and rested his head on his knees.

"Sorry, Tsukumo-chan." Yogi said. "I-I don't really know what got over me."

Tsukumo shot him a radiant smile. She stood up and offered Yogi a hand.

Yogi looked at her hand, and silently grasped it. He wasn't alone.

"Hirato has more news. Let's go." Tsukumo said.

"Yeah.. Let's go." Yogi replied, now with more clarity.

As they made their way down the hallway fast, Yogi's mind was never rid of Gareki and Nai. Gareki would be okay. He had to be, Yogi knew him. He refused to let the seed of doubt within him sprout. _Gareki will be okay. We will find them._

* * *

I am so addicted to Shingeki no Kyojin ): Help at this rate my exams are gonna be a disaster T_T


	11. Nai, Karoku, Gareki and Yogi

HELLO READERS! I am sorry. Really no words can describe how guilty I feel for not updating regularly, but I've just been too busy! Guess what, my prelim exams are 9 days away. fioenf;qen;ruiwtnqn STRESS.

In any case, this is the second longest chapter! I hope you rike it :)

Oh and thank you very much for the reviews! :D

* * *

Gareki walked down the streets calmly and confidently, as if he were a native. He had already figured out where he was and how he got there- or at least, he had come up with a hypothesis, that he was here because Nai had called him here.

In any case, he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. He'd long roamed the streets of unknown places, sourcing out information and dealing with the unknown. In fact, he felt nostalgic. It had been ages since he had last done this.

Gareki had already gotten himself a map and confirmed that he was in Dei Passeru of Satanika. The tough part was what to do next. He had to decide on his next line of action in order to learn of Nai's whereabouts. Gareki walked past an ice cream shop, and for some reason paused. He turned to look and met the eyes of a young boy, licking his ice cream. His eyes were wide and full of wonder. Immediately, Gareki was flooded with mixed emotions of worry, sadness, and longing. He remembered how Yogi had come back to the second ship with ice cream, cheeks flushed from happiness. He recalled the sheer look of heaven on Nai's face as he savoured the taste of salted caramel.

Gareki clenched his fists in his pockets. _How had it all gone so wrong?_ Gareki thought. Nai was like his little brother. As much as he didn't want to, he felt attached to Nai. Not as much as Yogi, but Nai was an important part of Gareki that couldn't be denied. And the very same Nai had gone missing, with an injured Karoku.

Gareki snapped his gaze away and stalked forward.

_Don't do anything rash, Gareki-kun! _Yogi's voice echoed from the back of his mind.

Only now had Gareki realised the desperation and plead in Yogi's voice. He was sure that Yogi was... there were no words to describe how he probably felt at that moment. If anything, it was a poisonous mix of extreme worry...

_And fear._ Gareki thought quietly and sighed. He chucked the thought away. The priority was Nai, and nothing else.

XXXX

"Dei Passeru, in the country of Satanika," Hirato said, "That is where we are headed."

"Why, Hirato?" Tsukumo asked urgently. There didn't seem to be reason in going there. Satanika was half a day's trip away, and the last thing they had to do now was to go gallivanting while Gareki and Nai were missing.

"I have to ask too, why Hirato-san?" Yogi said, failing to mask his desperation and worry.

Both Yogi and Tsukumo were in an inner state of emergency, ready to jump at any chance of finding the two missing boys.

"Gareki is there-" Hirato paused. "And Nai too, most probably."

XXXX

Karoku panted heavily. He had ran for god knows how long carrying Nai on his back. Many times he had wanted to stop and take a break, but Nai's blood that soaked into his shirt was a constant reminder that if he were to stop for even a second, Nai could be gone forever. With each pound on the floor, Karoku felt his legs vibrate and shake. He was getting tired, but he refused to stop until he reached.

Fortunately, the kind lady that had saved them from the bull had given them directions to her house, and that was where they were headed.

Karoku gently laid Nai down on the bed. Just when he had remembered Nai, he had brought this upon him. The gentle little Njij he had gotten to know in the Niji forest had been fatally wounded. Calming his nerves with a commanding breath, he accessed Nai's wounds. He had given instructions to the lady earlier to buy certain ingredients as a remedy to Nai's injury, and firmly opposed of her suggestion of bringing a doctor.

It was too risky, letting an average person know of Nai and his existence.

The door clattered open and the lady entered with a man.

XXXX

Yogi shuddered on the ship. They had wasted no time in heading to Satanika. Now they were silently waiting. Silently anticipating what would happen next. He had tried to smother the worry in him, but he just couldn't sit still. How could he? When Nai and Gareki were out there in unknown territory?

The kiss he had last had with Gareki, and even the phone call, had seemed like a century ago. Amidst all the chaos, Yogi hadn't realised how recent his last contact with Gareki was. To him, it felt like years, ages. Even then, he couldn't blush when the memory of Gareki's kiss surfaced. Instead the tears welled up in his eyes.

_What if..._ Yogi shook his head violently, but that began to allow his thoughts to flow.

_All the people that requested help from us before, are now dead because we weren't able to reach them fast enough._ The reality dawned upon Yogi. _W-What if they're ... not here anymore? What if G-Gareki-kun is alread-_

Yogi's thoughts were disrupted when he felt a warmth on his hand. Tsukumo's fingers were interlocked with his. Only then had he realised that he had been shaking.

"They will be fine."

Tsukumo faced Yogi, showing him her unwavering gaze. It was as if she was completely sure they were alright.

"We know them. They will be alright."

Yogi felt the colour rise in his cheeks. He was utterly ashamed of being comforted by a 16 year old girl, but it was comfort nonetheless. Her certainty made him feel more secure.

"We are now arriving in Satanika airspace."

Yogi's heart began to thunder in his chest.

He looked out of the window and leaned against the window.

_I am a selfish bastard_. Yogi chided himself_. I want to see you now. I want to see your right now, Gareki-kun. _

XXXX

Gareki had found himself running towards the house. He was absolutely convinced that Nai was in there. His eyes laid glued on the door, paying no attention to the lady who was running after him. She was the one who had gave it away that Nai was staying in her abode.

_Nai. NAI! _

Gareki reached the door, but was greeted with a slam. The door smashed into his face and sent him flying. Gareki flipped and landed smoothly thanks to all the training at Kuronomei, but what he wasn't ready for was the pain that came with the door slamming into his face. He felt a bruise surface on his left cheek. It hurt like hell.

"Tch." Gareki said . "What the hell... was that killing intent?"

A teen with blue hair appeared from behind the door, armed with a kitchen knife. It was Karoku. Gareki stopped in his tracks. There was blood all over his clothes, but he didn't seem injured. The ground beneath Gareki seemed to quake. It was Nai's blood.

It was Nai's blood.

"What happened here?" Gareki asked. When he was met without reply, his feet began to move against his will. He had no time to deal with Karoku, Nai was in there, hurt and bleeding. Once again, he was met with a hostile Karoku, ready to lounge at him with a knife.

"STAY AWAY FROM NAI!" Karoku shouted, sounding like he was near madness.

Gareki dodged easily and delivered a clean, almost painful kick to Karoku. Karoku hurtled backwards, but not before throwing the knife at Gareki. Karoku landed on the lady of the house. Karoku quickly regained stable ground and looked up to see that his knife had cleanly sliced through Gareki's pants, leaving an angry and bloodied line on his thigh. Karoku took the opportunity to turn behind and face the woman. He snatched the bow and arrow that she was holding and readied it. He was going to kill this black haired teen.

"I WILL NOT LET THE GOVERNMENT OR KAFKA GET NAI!" Karoku bellowed as he released the first arrow.

XXXX

Gareki felt the knife slice his leg, and he let out gasp before he tripped and fell to a knee. "Shite." Gareki spat. Karoku was long beyond thinking rationally. He was ready to kill Gareki. He squinted at the pain. Then came an arrow.

_Crap!_ Gareki shouted inwardly as he jumped, he narrowly avoided the first arrow. Then came the second, third, fourth ... it didn't seem to end.

_He's seriously trying to kill me!_ Gareki racked his brains. There was no way of handling this without hurting Karoku, he still had yet to recover from being saved at Smoky Mansion. Just as he was thinking, an arrow pierced his arm.

"GAH!" Gareki screamed in pain. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ Gareki swore colourfully. The pain wasn't anything like before. It was instant, and continuous. It shot up his arm instantly and grabbed him like a strangling fig. He gasped in pain, and shuddered. He looked at the wound, and saw that the arrow was stuck in his arm.

It was a disgusting sight to behold. His arm looked terrible. Karoku was out of it, period. Gareki struggled to stand, and just as he did so, Karoku head butted him, sending him flying. This time, he didn't have enough clarity of mind to land cleanly as before.

_S-Shit..._ Gareki thought as the world slurred before him. He braced himself for a rough landing, but it never came. He blinked, and looked around him. He was flying.

_I must be in heaven ugh._ Gareki thought. _What the hell is thi-_ Before he could finish, Yogi's voice sounded from behind him.

"Karoku! We are comrades! Remember?" Yogi shouted. Gareki looked down and noticed that Tsukumo and Akari's mentor were beside Karoku. He still seemed disturbed, and jumpy, but much of the hostility had dissipated. Instead, he collapsed.

Gareki didn't mean to, but he heaved an inadvertent sigh of relief. Suddenly, the grasp around him tightened- a lot. _Wait, grasp?_

He realised that Yogi was hugging him. _Oh_. Gareki deflated. Yogi floated down and set Gareki against the walls of the house.

"Oh god." Yogi breathed. He looked once over Gareki's battered body and felt his heart twist. Yogi absent-mindedly found Gareki's hand and was ready to grab it, but immediately found the arrow embedded in his arm instead.

Yogi froze. "O-oh g-god-" Yogi choked on his own saliva. The tears that he had been holding back began to fall continuously. Gareki looked terrible. He looked so beaten up and it killed him inside.

He began to sob and wheeze uncontrollably. Yogi knew he was supposed to hold his tears back, but all the held back emotions seemed to surge forward in one fell swoop. All the days where Yogi had missed Gareki, and all the worry wouldn't stop coming. And here, as they reunited, it wasn't when Gareki was a Circus member, it was when he was injured and ruined.

Yogi felt his heart clench. He gasped for air in between his sobs. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand brush against his cheeks. He opened his shut eyes and saw that Gareki was gazing at him with a faint smile. He was wiping away his tears.

"I-I'm just fine, Y-Yogi." Gareki struggled to form the words. The bruise on his left cheek had swelled and caused difficulties in speech. The pain from his thigh and arm also left him breathless. Yet he still felt a need to smile, for Yogi.

"Why are you still acting tough?" Yogi said brokenly. He gently gathered an injured Gareki into an embrace. Gareki felt so comfortable.

Yogi was warm and soft, and to an injured person, it was an addictive feeling. Gareki sighed pleasantly and cuddled against Yogi's chest. He knew he must have been out of his mind, but the pain seemed to make Gareki more of an honest child than he was.

Yogi caressed Gareki's hair and face.

"...ai." Gareki whispered.

"Hmm?" Yogi whispered back.

"..Nai.." Gareki said again, louder now.

"Sshh..." Yogi replied as he let another tear escape his eye. "Nai is just fine, the doctor is busy tending to him.. Just relax Gareki-kun."

"Mmm..." Gareki replied sleepily. "Y-You better not treat me.. like a kid for this."

Yogi laughed, or at least he thought he did. He wasn't sure if it sounded more like a laugh or a choke. He planted a firm kiss on Gareki's forehead.

"I won't."

Yogi held Gareki until the doctor, Akari's mentor, finally came over to tend to Gareki.

* * *

*Sobs* I hate hurting Gareki like this but ):


	12. The Aftermath

Hi everyone. I am finally back. You must hate me for updating like, super super slowly. I wouldn't like myself if I were you :') In any case, the national exams begin in 23 days. I have to study hard. It's now or never! Please bear with me for a few more weeks! Thank you for loving Yogi x Gareki! :)

**thank you for all the follows/reviews/favs! **

* * *

_Beep. Beep. _

Gareki felt tired, exhausted actually, and could hardly bring himself to open his eyes. He settled with enjoying the stillness of his body, the softness that could be felt beneath him- what he inferred to be a bed. His memories of what had happened were all still a blur. Hi anxiety grew.

With a strong mental push, the memories came flooding. _Nai. Karoku. Arrow. Blood.. lots of blood. _

Gareki's eyes flew open and he jerked awake. His breathing was haggard and his skin damp with cold sweat. He blinked, once then twice, trying to take in his surroundings. He found himself attached to medical equipment, with tubes stuck into his body. Feeling the bile rise in his throat, he began tearing away at all the things connected to his body immediately when strong hands clasped his shoulders and stopped him.

Gareki looked up, eyes clouded with panic and anxiety.

He met the eyes of a weary Yogi.

"Gareki-kun.." Yogi whispered so soft that Gareki had to strain his ears to catch what he had said. Tears began to well in his eyes as Yogi swooped nearer to embrace Gareki. "It's okay now."

XXXX

_I thought I was going to lose you._ Yogi cried inwardly. It had been days since Gareki had lost consciousness, and there didn't seem to be any signs of waking up-at least until today. Yogi had resolved to put on a strong front in front of Gareki as soon as he awoke, to show Gareki that he was fine, but when he actually woke up, a surge of relief washed all over him and he quickly found himself tearing up. Yogi tightened his hold on Gareki, afraid that if he were to let him out of his sight, he'd get hurt once again. Once was enough, that was all Yogi was willing to compromise. That was all Yogi's heart could take.

He didn't want to recall the state Gareki had been in before he had reached the hospital. With a soft sob, he cried into Gareki's hospital gown.

XXXX

"...Oi." Gareki said equally soft. Yogi didn't reply. Gareki glanced downward at Yogi who was crying at his chest. Yogi's display of affection had quickly calmed him down, and he felt all former anxiety fade slowly.

"You're making my gown wet."

"O-Oh! S-sorry Gareki-kun," Yogi jumped as he wiped away his tears hastily, "S-sorry.."

Gareki kept his eyes on Yogi as he took a few tissues from the tissue box and tried to wipe the tear stain he had left on Gareki's gown dry. It was a miserably pathetic sight. Yogi's eyes were puffed up and red. All swollen from crying. He looked as if he had hardly slept the past few days. His face was stained with tears and... well, he looked like...shit.

_I hurt Yogi, again._ Gareki thought brokenly. He had wanted to become more reliable, but he had caused Yogi hurt once again.

XXXXX

Yogi sobbed as he tried to wipe the stain off Gareki's gown. He took a few tissues and bit into them. He didn't want Gareki feeling awkward because he couldn't control his tears.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand caress his hair, fiddling with it and pulling it mischievously. Yogi looked up hesitantly, and met Gareki's eyes. They were unexpectedly clear, loving, and... apologetic. Gareki bent down and dropped a quick kiss onto Yogi's forehead. It happened too fast for Yogi to process, and it left him speechless.

"W-wait-" Yogi was cut off as Gareki let his forehead rest on his forehead. Gareki sighed and dropped another quick kiss onto Yogi's forehead. Again, he kissed Yogi's forehead. Again, and again. Finally, a pair of hands wrapped around Yogi and hugged him gently.

"...I'm sorry." Gareki said.

His grip tightened. "I'm sorry, Yogi."

Yogi saw that Gareki's face was solemn, and sad, and his quickened heartbeat was replaced with a tight clench immediately. His hands acted on their own and quickly cupped Gareki's face. Yogi willed Gareki to look into his eyes.

He reluctantly looked into Yogi's eyes.

"Yogi." Gareki choked.

At the same time, tears began streaming down their faces.

The tears flowed uncontrollable from Gareki's eyes. Yogi was more shocked than Gareki himself. He began losing his composure as he took tissues out continuously, using them to wipe away at Gareki's tears.

Gareki blushed, and snatched the tissues from Yogi with his good hand.

"I can do it myself."

Yogi smiled a little through his tears, glad that Gareki had regained some of his feistiness.

* * *

mope mope .  
Sorry about my awkward grammatical expressions! :P


End file.
